Friends with Benefits
by StreeperDWP
Summary: Summary inside Miranda/Andy
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing or anyone! Making no money off of this story!

Rating: M NC17 this is for chapter two and onwards.

Prompt: Ok so I was watching friends with benefits and I immediately thought of Miranda and Andy as you do.

Summary: So Miranda and Andy have been friends. Until Andy suggests something. They met 5 month after the Paris incident and apologies were made. So here we go...

P.S notice the date? Yeah MERYL STREEP'S birthday!

P.P.S No beta... Any mistakes ate all mine!

Chapter One...

Five month after Paris...June 22nd

Andy sat in a cafe across the street from Elias-Clark, it was raining and she was bored as hell. Sitting and thinking about how 5 month ago her life had been so different... She was in Paris! Flaunting around in couture and listening to designers mumble on about how their life was so stressful. She didn't miss the stress that was for sure. She didn't miss the trying to lose weight even though she was happily a size 4! She didn't miss the coming in at daft o-clock and trying to explain to her now ex-boyfriend why she was so late. But she did miss one thing, well a person, a person she didn't expect nor want to miss. Miranda. God that woman, she managed to make you miss her even though you were suppose to hate her.

She was supposed to hate that evil glare but Andy couldn't help but notice those icy blue eyes that pierce the soul and make you never forget her. She wasn't suppose to notice the way her lips parted slightly when she would pout and change a career with one simple look. Those rouge lips that could terrify an entire room of models and designers. There was a certain charm about Miranda Priestly that Andrea Sachs could not deny. Looking out of the window and following the slow trails of the rain with her eyes, she caught a glimpse of that silver head that was unmistakable. Grabbing her bag she left the cafe and ran across the street in the rain towards Elias-Clark. Then she saw her. Miranda was about to enter her car which Roy was holding open when Andy shouted before she could even think.

"Miranda!" turning slowly she glared at Andy. Taking the umbrella held by Roy she stalked towards Andy with a deathly stare. Finally reaching her she looked her dead in the eye and cocked her head. She didn't need to tell Andy to follow... She just did.

When in the car Andy realised what she had just done... Screaming Miranda's name in the street was not a normal thing to do in New York. Come to think of it anywhere!

"Miranda I'm sorry I just... I saw you and I... thought I should apolo-" Miranda cut her off

"Don't offend me with your apologies... I don't want to hear them from you!" turning to Andy she looked her in the eye, content on holding the stare Andy did not back down under her glare and instead stared right back. To Andy's total surprise Miranda looked away first.

"Why did you ask me to follow you?" Andy suddenly blurted out. Still looking out of the window and not moving her body frozen, Miranda answered

"Why?" at first Andy was struck by the question. Why what? Was she repeating what she had just said? Was she asking why Andy had followed her to the car? Andy then realised Miranda was on about why she had left her in Paris 5 month back.

"Why did I leave Runway?" Miranda looked at Andy in the eyes and glared at her as if to say 'No why did you leave me?'

"I couldn't take it any longer, the fashion world... it's just not me.." Miranda shook her head slowly.

"No it wasn't that, I know you- knew you better than that and you did not leave because of your hatered of fashion. The truth this time" Andy looked at Miranda panicking that she was going to reveal the real reason she left.

"Ok, You want the truth? I just couldn't do it anymore... I couldn't take your shit anymore Miranda 'Get me that piece of paper I had in my hand yesterday' or my favourite one 'Get me some tampons from the drug-store' that was rididculous! Those are the sort of things you purchase yourself Miranda! And I guess what you did to Nigel just... pushed me over the edge... I- I'm sorry" Finally Miranda turned back to Andy and gave her a glare.

"Don't look at me like that! You know it's true" Miranda rolled her eyes. There was a silence, awkward as it was Andy was not about to break it. Finally Miranda spoke.

"I'm about to head towards a restauraunt, would you like to accompany me?" Andy was shocked she had just insulted Miranda yet she changed the subject? She did not even want to talk about why Andy had left? Nor hear an apology? Ok?

"Yes Mranda" Miranda rolled her eyes again

"Andrea please refreain from using that... acceptance... it is for employees" Had Miranda just said... Please? Had she just 'asked' for Andy if she wanted to do something instead of ordering her?

"Ok where are we going?"

"Reservation at Pastis..."

"I... fine but next time I choose where we eat"

"There will be a next time?" Miranda asked incredulous

"Of course there will be" Andy smiled at Miranda.

7 month later... December 22nd

Andy was sitting at her desk typing away trying to finish her article when her phone beeped. Checking the screen she smiled and noticed it was from Miranda.

Miranda: Hello just to let you know I'm going out today to get the girls Christmas presents, was wondering if you cared to join me? You know the girls just as good as I do :) xx

Andy: Yeah sure sounds great, go for a coffee afterwards? xx

Miranda: Yes adequate :) xx

Andy had managed to persuade Miranda to buy the girls Christmas presents herself, as she always got her assistants to buy them. She remembered the conversation well.

* One week ago *

"Miranda! You cannot expect someone else to aquire the gifts for YOUR children!"

"I do it everytime! Every year I simply do not have the time to trapes around the shops and buy the gifts myself!"

"Fine Miranda, you do that but unlike you I will be buying the girls gifts myself..."

"You do not go without me, god knows what you will buy!"

"Hey! I know those girls!"

"Mmmm... well maybe we can... I don't know-"

"Go shopping?"

Andy remembered it with a chuckle. So picking up her bag and turning off her computer Andy left her office, hailed a cab and headed to Elias-Clarks. Hopping out of the cab Andy waltz into the building, passed security and got in the elevator clicking 17.

Wandering out of the elevator Andy headed down the hallway towards her old office, she still found it weird coming here...

"Hey Em!" the red-head was sitting at and looked up when Andy spoke

"Hey Andy, she is in there but not in the greatest of moods so be careful"

"Why? Irv chewing her ass still?"

"He wishes! No miss bimbo over there got her coffee wrong three times, I swear she will be gone by the end of today if she doesn't decide to actually listen" Emily sent a deathly glare towards the new second assistant. Andy tuned to the new girl and walked towards her old desk.

"You really should try and write everything Emily and Miranda say, it gets easier but it won't if you make everything harder for yourself!" the new girl smiled like a scared rabbit

"What's your name?"

"Chloe"

"Ok Chloe here is my cell number call me if your in a pickle and need help, I mean Em has been at this longer than me but I was pretty good at this job" Andy handed a piece of paper to a slightly eased Chloe

"Your harry potter girl aren't you?" Andy laughed

"That's what they are calling me? Oh God-" Andy was cut off

"Andrea" The name shrilled through the office and Chloe stood up as if to enter the office.

"Sit I'll go" with that Andy turned and headed into the office to see Miranda sitting behind her desk going over the designs for the next issue

"Hey" Miranda looked up at Andy over her glasses.

"How did you know I didn't mean my second assistant whats her name?" seeing the mischief in Miranda's eyes Andy smiled and edged closer to the desk

"Chloe thats her name and did you? Because I can leave?" Andy turned to leave the office when Miranda leapt forward and grabbed Andy's wrist.

"She does not deserve to be called by her name... Not yet..." Andy smiled

"What the hell!? This place is like Girl Scouts... Earning badges..." Andy changed he voice to a high pitched girly voice

"Make sure you get your name badge and maybe you will a certified non psychopath and get to deliver the book?" Miranda couldn't help but laugh.

"Is that what you were told?"

"Yeah it came in the rule book of... Wait for it... 'Being Miranda Priestly's assistant... How to earn your badges!' yeah..."

"You are such a child!"

"But you love me!" 'Oh yes I do' Miranda thought

"Well... Are you going to save me from these incompetent bimbos?"

"What are you waiting for? Let's go!"

In the car Miranda was on the phone to the twins.

"Hi bobseys" Andy smiled at the endearment

"No bobseys, I'm out with Andrea... No just for some food... I'll ask her ok?... No she might be at work... How is your father?... Mmm well she isn't very smart I know but you have to respect her... I know you will... Ok I'm going to go... Yes see you tonight babies... Ok love you" Miranda hung up the phone and smiled.

"Can I come for dinner tonight?" Andy knew this was the question the twins had asked.

"How did you know? But if your working it's-"

"Miranda you know I always have time for your kids... And you" Andy smiled at Miranda and Miranda relaxed, realising that she was no burden to the young girl was a relief.

"Good" making a quick nod they sit in silence the rest of the way.

"Miranda you can NOT buy your 13 year old daughters underwear from La Perla!" Andy stared at Miranda as she stood in Macy's underwear department like she had lost her mind. She had a lace purple bra and panty set in her left hand and a red lace identical to the purple in her right hand.

"Why ever not?" Miranda really did not see the problem with it.

"I simply can't imagine why buying my daughters the best that I can get them should be a problem for you!" Andy was softening... It was understandable and La Perla was comfy. She also knew she would not win Miranda over.

"Fine, but I refuse to buy your daughters underwear for Christmas!"

"I didn't ask you too! I'm buying them so you won't need to ok!"

"Ok let's go to the TOY department and see what I can get them appropriately!"

"Furbee? No Andrea" Andy had hold of two Furbee's and was happily about to pay for them and give them to the twins at Christmas.

"I will buy them what I want with my own money, now come on let's get the rest and then we can go and have something to eat! I'm starving!" Andy could sense Miranda rolling her eyes.

"You are such a child! You are not starving, your simply hungry!"

"Yes mother!"

Back at the house Miranda had invited her current love interest over for dinner as well, and the way the twins were giving death stares to the dude Andy could tell they didn't like him... Maybe she should talk to Miranda about that. It was 6pm and they were all sitting at the dining table eating when Cassidy spoke up.

"Andy... Are you coming to us for Christmas?" Miranda was just as shocked as Andy was by the question.

"Ermmm I don't know Cass... I mean I know my parents haven't invited me and Lily and Doug are at her parents for this year... So I don't know" Cassidy and Caroline both looked at Miranda

"Mommmmm pleasseeeeee can Andy come to us for Christmas?" Caroline asked

"Pleaseeeee" they both said in unison. Miranda looked to Andy and the younger woman shrugged her shoulders, giving Miranda reassurance that she didn't mind

"If it's alright with Andrea I would be glad to have her over for Christmas, gives me a chance to give her her Christmas present" Miranda winked at Andy.

"Well that's settled then! Andy you are coming to us for Christmas"

Two hours later Miranda was saying goodbye to 'Tim' when Andy was getting her coat out of the closet. She overheard a conversation between the couple.

"Miranda, I'm not putting up with this for much longer! You won't even invite me to Christmas but your ex assistant you will? Well I'm sorry but I can't do this!"

"Timothy who do you think you are? Hmm coming into my house and making your mouth go? If you do not like the arrangements I have made for MY FAMILIES Christmas then you know where the door is!" Miranda barely raised her voice as she ranted at him.

"Great... Family Christmas... Good to know where I stand... Nice knowing ya Miranda Jesus... Frigid old bitch! I mean you weren't even that good in the sack! You were just way to tight... Need to loosen-" Andy had had enough she stood out in front so both Miranda and Tim could see her

"Oh please continue Tim I'm interested to hear what you have to say to my 'frigid old bitch' I mean has it ever crossed your mind that you do nothing for her? That your dick doesn't work? Or maybe it's because your so damn short all she can think is that your feet don't even touch her's whilst your humping away! So if you have a problem maybe you should go see a doctor... Because I can assure you it's not Miranda darlin'" Andy could see Miranda hiding her smirk behind her hand and Tim had turned beet root red.

"That's what I thought... So... Skid-addle" Tim turned to Miranda leaning in to kiss her on the cheek but Miranda pulled away,

"I'll call you?" it shouldn't have been said but Miranda just laughed

"Oh Timothy, don't bother yourself with my frigid old ass... Wouldn't want to embarrass you now would I? Leave... That's all" with that Miranda opened the door and Tim went through it, as if to talk to Miranda, he turned around but Miranda closed the door to his face. Turning to Andy she smiled

"Glass of wine?"

"I thought you'd never ask"

TBC

Ok so next chapter gonna be juicy! But please review would love some feedback and I would love some suggestions for it? If y'all have some inspiration from this fic? It might be a slow updating one for this?


	2. Chapter 2

AN: I would just like to say that the fact that you all review, follow and favourite my stories is one reason I continue to update so soon means so much! I love writing fics and it's great to get some feedback! You all rock thank you :)

Summary: ok so chapter two we are still on the same night we were in chapter one, Miranda and Andy are talking... Like best friends talk. When Andy suggest something will Miranda agree?

Chapter 2

Sitting in the study, Miranda and Andy were talking. Andy could not understand why that idiot of a man thought he deserved Miranda. 'Huh and you think you do? The woman is too good for you' a tiny voice in the back of Andy's head kept repeating. So sitting in her study and talking about her sex life with the older woman was a little over whelming.

"I guess he is right... I mean can I tell you something?" asked Miranda looking at Andrea in the eyes.

"Miranda I'm your best friend you can tell me anything! And no... He is not right!" Miranda smiled but had to take her gaze away from Andy whilst she said this.

"Well what he was saying... About me being frigid... Well I didn't you know... Orgasm" a shot of pleasure hit Andy's centre, hearing Miranda even mention anything sexual turned her on.

"Miranda have you ever thought about it being because you weren't sexually attracted to him? I mean for sex to be good you have to be sexually attracted to the person..." Andy was feeling awkward but what she was saying was true!

"Well then what do you suggest?" Andy was shocked by the question, what should she suggest?

"Ermmm I guess... Find someone you are sexually attracted to and try it!" Andy was now on edge her whole body was screaming take me but she couldn't move her lips to say something at risk of Miranda throwing her out and never seeing her again.

"I don't think I have ever been sexually attracted to someone?" Andy couldn't believe her ears, the older woman had been married three times.

"Miranda is this a way of saying you have never orgasmed?" Andy asked in a soft tone... She didn't want Miranda to feel as though that was weird. But when Miranda shook her head and tried to hide her face, Andy got up from her chair and walked towards Miranda. Kneeling down in front of her Andy took the older woman's hands and made Miranda face her.

"There is nothing to be ashamed of! You hear me?" Miranda nodded slowly. She looked beautiful her eyes glazed over... The warmth from Andy's breath making them flutter slightly. Her lips, slightly parted, looked irresistibly kissable.

"Can I show you something?" unable to find her words Miranda just nodded again. Leaning up Andy took Miranda's face between her hands and brought the older woman's lips down to her own. The connection from Andy's lips to Miranda's sent sparks down both women's bodies. Miranda immediately pulled Andy closer, but the younger woman refused to speed up the slow and sensual kiss. Parting Miranda's lips with her tongue Andy slipped her own into the woman's mouth to be greeted by Miranda's and soon their tongues were moving together.

As the kiss got more passionate and less slow Andy decided to pull back ever so slightly, just so their lips were apart but still hovering over each other. Lifting her left hand from Miranda's face Andy reached down to Miranda's abdomen and massaged there.

"Feel that... That is the beginning of an orgasm. That little tickle? That's arousal. And as your best friend I want to help you" finally finding her voice Miranda blinked her eyes a few times, as if checking if she were dreaming.

"How" it came out as a whisper, clearing her throat she started again "How can you help me?" her voice still hoarse from arousal Andy chuckled.

"Have you ever heard of friends with benefits?" Miranda looked at Andy like she had lost her mind. But shaking her head 'no' Andy continued.

"Ok well, basically it's where two friends have sex just for the heck of it and they still date and they stay friends and there are absolutely no feelings involved." Miranda turned red.

"I.. Can ... I mean can we do that we're friends.. Isn't that weird? And we're women!" Andy laughed standing up she walked towards the bottle of wine resting on the small oak table.

"Yes we are women but really it doesn't matter, you see when we just have sex, no strings it doesn't really matter. I mean sure two women having sex is lesbian but not if there are no feelings involved? I mean I still like a good hard cock" at this Miranda gasped and laughed out loud.

"It's true... But I might be Bisexual? I don't know but isn't it great to let us pleasure each other? And then whilst you are looking for someone to.. You know give you an orgasm for the rest of your life... I'll be that person temporarily? What do you say?"

"I say I doubt even you can make me orgasm" Andy realised her eyebrows at Miranda.

"Oh really? Is that a challenge?" Miranda sat and thought for a while...

"Oh what the hay... Let's do it!" Andy beamed a smile at Miranda.

"Great tomorrow night?"

"Yes the twins are at their fathers so that will be perfect... You can make as much noise as you like!"

"Trust me baby I won't be the one making all the noise..." with that Andy winked and her and Miranda a glass of wine.

Andy was back at her apartment and in bed when her phone buzzed, it was Miranda.

Miranda: Ring me? Xx

Suddenly Andy was worried, what if she had changed her mind? Picking up her cell she selected Miranda's number and hit call. The dial tones making her nervous to see what Miranda wanted.

"Hello?" Miranda answered on the third ring

"Hey... You wanted me?"

"Hi... I have another question?"

"Go on..." well this was better than Andy had expected.

"It's awkward..."

"More awkward than telling me about your sex life?"

"Well it involves my sex life..."

"Miranda come on! Just ask!"

"Ok well... Stephen and come to think of it James when I was away on business.. They always tried to... Have phone sex" Andy went wide eyed as she felt a wetness pool between her thighs.

"Ok" because that's all Andy could manage

"Well... Seems your helping me in the bedroom... Think we could you know?"

"Have phone sex?" Andy couldn't believe her ears... Miranda was asking her to have phone sex...

"Well yeah..."

"Ok"

"Really?"

"Yes really now who's gonna start?"

"Well I'm the one that doesn't know how to do this... I'm assuming you do?"

"Miranda I have never had phone sex so I have no idea what to do... Well I have an idea but you'll have to go with it"

"Andrea I am as serious about this as I am about the book now... Get on with it!"

"You always this assertive in bed?"

"Oh yes" the tone was seductive and it sent pleasure vibrations straight to Andy's centre

"Oh god... Ok... What are you wearing?"

"My nightgown.. Andrea what has this got to do with the phone sex!"

"FUCK Miranda! The whole point of me asking what your wearing is so that- oh god this is gonna be harder than I thought ok.. New direction"

"Ok... Ok... My nightgown... It's crimson red... Has a bow at the cleavage that holds the thing together... Comes about two inches from my... Vagina.. It's silk..." Andy moaned quietly.

"You have any panties on?"

"No.. I don't wear them in bed..." Andy was turned on like never before.

"What are you wearing Andrea?" looking down at her own body Andy saw a lace La Perla thong with a white tank top...

"I have a black lace La Perla thong on... No top or bra.."

"Mmm" did Miranda just moan?

"Miranda are you touching yourself?" Andy asked hopeful as she pulled her tank top of and dropped her panties to the floor. Pulling up the covers and spreading her legs Andy slipped a hand between her thighs, feeling the wetness pool onto her hand.

"Don't be- oh" Miranda groaned.

"You are... I am... I have two fingers up my pussy... How about you Miranda? Are you wet? Are you imagining me pumping my fingers in and out of my pussy?" Miranda moaned into the phone.

"That's right baby... You like this don't you?" Andy began pumping faster in and out as she felt herself being built up towards an orgasm... Moaning herself.

"Oh god...Yes... I wish you were here with me" Miranda groaned

"I will be tomorrow... Have you ever been fucked by a woman Miranda? Have you ever felt woman's breasts resting on your own? Ever felt a woman's soft tongue on your sweet pussy?" all of a sudden she heard Miranda scream. Had she just?

"Did you just come? I can hear you breathing heavily, panting I bet your sweating right?" at that point Andy came hard as she pumped her fingers one final time. The phone went dead.

"Miranda?" no answer

"Miranda? Honey you there?" again no answer. Pulling the phone away from her ear she looked at incredulous. She hung up, Miranda hung up! Still in shock, Andy pulled her wet fingers out and got up from the bed pushing the covers back and seeing the small wet patch her arousal had made. Walking into the bathroom, still in the after math of her orgasm, Andy washed her hands and face. Walking back into the bedroom and not bothering to pull her clothing on she crawled, naked and bereft of Miranda, into bed.

Rolling over she saw her phone was flashing, alerting Andy she had a text. Picking up her phone she saw it was from Miranda.

Miranda: "No fingers... Vibrator actually... And yes I did come xx"

there was an attachment to the text... A picture... 'holy shit!' clicking on the little icon she opened the image.

There Miranda lay on her bed, mouth open, eyes closed, legs parted and a hand there... Andy groaned. Looking closer she saw Miranda's juices flowing down her pussy... Licking her lips Andy saved the picture. 'Shit she is gorgeous' the crimson silk, La Perla nightgown bunched around her waist, Andy could see the short trimmed curls on Miranda's pubic bone...

Texting her back with

Andy: Shit Miranda you are fucking gorgeous! Tim is and idiot... And I told you I could get you to come! ;) sleep tight honey see you tomorrow xx

Minutes later Andy received another text

Miranda: I have never came in my entire life... I have never done phone sex... So two firsts for me... Thank you Andrea xx

Andy smiled

Andy: No problem, now if you'll excuse me I'm going to masturbate over that perfect picture you sent me! Xx

Miranda: YOU SAVED IT?

Of course she had saved it!

Andy: OF COURSE! Don't worry no one will see it! Xx

Miranda: I'll kill you if you do show anyone... Xx

Andy: ;) dirty secret is safe with me xx

Miranda: Shut up I'm trying to sleep! Xx

Andy: Yes Miranda, goodnight Miranda x's

When Andy knew she would not receive a text back, she turned over and went to sleep... Too tired to do anything else.

TBC...

Farley short update but I want you all to wait painfully for the next one.. Well a day at least ;) lol hope you all enjoyed it! Please comment it means a lot to hear from you guys :)


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Thank you to all the reviewers and followers and favouriters, you all mean a lot and you keep giving me the mojo to keep going so thank you! :)

AN 2: I want people to know Andy and Miranda's true feelings... So I'm going to go more description rather than conversation. Although there will be conversation because I simple love conversation! Nice happy chapter. We have a long and bumpy ride before the fabulous ending I'm planning. I'm writing this whilst watching Devil Wears Prada (which thanks to the hundreds of fics I have read cannot ignore the 'sexual tension' between Miranda and Andy) ok so here we go... Enjoy... ;)

Rating: Definitely M most likely NC17

Chapter 3

Sitting at her desk in her study, Miranda was flipping through last months issue of Runway but not really paying attention. All she could think about was the way Andrea's hot, soft rouge lips meshed with her own. It seemed to fit, they fit like a jigsaw... It as right. But Andrea would never want her, why would she? She was a young beautiful budding journalist who had her whole life ahead of her... Why would she want a middle aged grey haired mother of two, three time divorcee to come to bed with? It was ludicrous to even think of a relationship with the young woman... However she did suggest this 'friends with benefits' idea... Was she desirable?

Pulling Miranda out of her thoughts her phone buzzed. Picking it up and seeing a text she got a jolt of excitement in the pit of her stomach.

Andrea: Hey I'm simply informing you I will be early in fact I'm about two blocks away :) so see you soon! Oh btw that picture? Yeah I came 3 times to it this morning ;) xx

Miranda blushed, she had been crazy sending that picture. But she couldn't not! She felt impulsive and she trusted Andrea...

Miranda: The girls have not left for their fathers, so you can say goodbye to them. They are not back until tomorrow evening... And that picture will not be mentioned again xx

Her phone buzzed again... Not a text message...

A picture.

Of a naked Andrea.

A very aroused naked Andrea.

With her hand buried between her legs... Eyes closed... Lips parted. Her rock solid breasts standing to attention, Miranda gasped and barely had time to compose herself before the door bell rang. Taking a deep breath, Miranda walked to the door and opened it. Gasping yet again, Andrea was casually dressed in a tank top and True Religion jeans with Chanel boots. A black leather jacket covered the top. Andrea leaned towards a frozen Miranda and whispered into her ear.

"Enjoy the present?" Miranda's breath hitched, and not being able to find her voice she simply nodded. Andy giggled in her ear and kissed her cheek, pulling back leaving Miranda bereft of Andrea's perfume.

"Gonna let me in or are we gonna start out here?" arching an eyebrow Miranda moved aside and let Andrea walked passed her pulling off her leather jacket and revealing her soft pale skin.

"Girls upstairs?" Miranda still not trusting her voice simply nodded.

"Mind if I go see them?" Miranda simply smiled and watched as Andrea ascended the stairs, feeling aroused.

3 hours later...

Miranda and Andrea were sitting in the upstairs living room. Andy was on the two seated couch whilst Miranda sat on the opposite comfy chair. They both sat in silence the occasional sip of wine. Neither knew how to start... But Andy knew Miranda wasn't going to make the first move.

"Miranda, are you sure about this? We can back out now if you like... It's not too late" Miranda looked at Andrea, did she want to back out?

"No... I don't... Do- do you?" Miranda stuttered, utterly shocking Andy.

"No! I want to do this... I just don't know how to start?" Andy said questionably at Miranda's skeptical eyes.

"Well... Neither do I... I have never been... With.. A... A women" Andy nodded, she had thought as much.

"I have... Well once in college... Yeah it was fun for a while but then she became a bitch, I guess she was always a bitch just never to me" Miranda screwed up her face.

"Ok" was all Miranda could conjure up, she couldn't imagine anyone touching her Andrea it made her shiver.

"Why don't you come and sit on here?" Andy patted the space beside her, putting her wine glass aside.

Miranda slowly stood and made her way over to Andy leaving her own glass behind.

"Miranda I don't bite, c'mon sit down!" Andy reached out and pulled Miranda's wrist, making Miranda flail and fall on top of Andy's lap. She landed with and 'Umpf' and the slight pressure to Andy's sex made her clench her thighs together and bite back a moan.

"I was sitting in my own time! No need to just yank me down on top of you!" Andy laughed and threw her hands at Miranda's sides, tickling her relentlessly. Miranda let out a gasp laughing uncontrollably and tried to wriggle away from Andy's attack.

"What your ticklish? Really Miranda?" Andy quickly leant forward and planted her lips to Miranda's neck, pulling a moan from Miranda's mouth. Andy moved her lips to Miranda's jaw and the older woman wrapped her arms around Andy's neck. Miranda heard her friend mutter something like 'Too intimate' and felt her whole body being lifted and dropped on the coffee table. Andy ripped Miranda's shirt from her leaving the woman splayed out on the table, bending down she attacked Miranda's chest. Sucking on the area just above her breast marking the woman, Andy felt she needed to take the offending bra away from Miranda. Lifting the older woman by the shoulders and attaching her lips to her own, Andy reached behind the older woman and unclipped her bra. Taking the bra off fully she tore her lips away from the editors and latched on to a hardening nipple whilst her left hand reached up and tweaked the other. Miranda obviously loved this as she screamed an "OH GOD!" and then laced her fingers into Andy's hair.

Deciding that the coffee table wasn't exactly comfy for Miranda, she reached her right hand around Miranda and grabbed Miranda's lower back. Never tearing her lips from her nipple, Andy lifted Miranda again and dropped her to the couch. Miranda let out a loud gasp. Andy moved further down Miranda's torso and kissed her stomach, making her way slowly to Miranda's lower abdomen, making quick work, she unzipped Miranda's skirt and pulled it from her leaving it somewhere in the dimly lit room. Appreciating the matching underwear Miranda had wore tonight, noticing the lace was covering what Andy was desperately needing she pulled Miranda's panties down her thighs not caring if the flimsy material ripped. Andy looked between Miranda's now gloriously spread legs, she could see the harsh curls of Miranda's pubic hairs covered in her arousal, she moaned loudly. She was going to enjoy this.

Kissing Miranda's hip bone slowly, flicking her tongue out and moving down to her thighs, purposefully missing Miranda's centre. Without letting up on her kissing she cast her eyes towards Miranda, nearly coming at the sight before her. Miranda lay there, her head thrown back, eyes closed, lips parted and panting heavily, making her chest rise and fall heavily. Andy cast her eyes to the breasts that were moving splendidly to the beat of Miranda's laboured breathing, her erect nipples hardening as the air hit them and Andy's ministrations began on her inner thigh.

Slow nibbles and licks were made as Andy edged closer and closer to Miranda's glistening pussy.

"Fuck... I- I need..." Miranda trailed of as Andy kissed Miranda's pubic bone, only lightly but enough so Miranda could feel it. Positioning her head perfectly between the women's legs she softly blew on Miranda pussy.

"Oh god.. Please.." Andy flicked her tongue out over Miranda's clit and Miranda ground her hips forward. Andy moved back.

"Please what"

"Please... Oh god Andrea please..." Andy smiled as she dove in. Starting at the top of Miranda's slit separating her labia with her tongue and moving it flatly on the wet skin she found, then massaging softly. Miranda started to gyrate her lips against Andy's face, panting and groaning louder as Andy edged her closer and closer.

"Oh god I didn't think... Oh fuck..." Andy dipped her tongue further down to Miranda's entrance and had to hold Miranda's hips whilst she tongue fucked the women into oblivion. Moving her tongue back to Miranda's clit she pushed two fingers into Miranda's soaked channel and pumped slowly at first, then sped up going deeper and harder.

"More... Please more!" Andy loved hearing Miranda beg and she entered another finger into her whilst she continued licking at Miranda's clit. She could feel how close she was, she could feel Miranda's walls tightening around her three fingers, her clit pulsating against her tongue. All of a sudden Miranda's whole body froze. And it happened

"Ohhhhh fuck..." Miranda groaned even loader as she felt the orgasm ride through her body, shivering and panting she came back down to earth. Andy lapped up her juices and brung her head from in between Miranda's legs.

"Wow..." was all Miranda could say as she lay naked her legs unable to move and stiff from their position. Andy stood up and licked her fingers clean whilst reaching for the throw behind the couch. She wrapped it round a shivering Miranda. As she tried to pull away Miranda grabbed her wrist and pulled her onto the couch. She snuggled into Andy's chest and Andy couldn't help but pull her closer. Stroking her hair. So Miranda was a cuddler? Good to know. But this wasn't right, this was strings... Cuddling meant affection... Affection meant relationship and Miranda didn't want that.

"This isn't right..." Miranda froze.

"What isn't right?" Miranda felt hot tears burn in her eyes, why was she wanting to cry?

"This... We aren't suppose to cuddle afterward... It's too intimate... And dangerous..." but neither women made a move to change the situation they found themselves in.

About an hour later Miranda began to fall asleep, Andy's hand softly running through her hair and the warmth the young women's body provided was comforting and safe. She snuggled closer and felt Andy freeze.

"I should go..." Miranda slowly eased out of Andy's hold.

"Mmm" although her body, her heart and her mind were screaming no don't leave me. Andy stood up.

"I'll call you" Miranda couldn't look at Andy, she herself stood and walked out of the room down the hall and into her bedroom leaving a bereft Andy behind.

Andy wanted to follow Miranda, crawl into bed with her and never leave. But Miranda didn't want that... Why would she. Collecting her things Andy saw herself out, heading to the cafe just down the road she ordered a coffee and a muffin. Sitting at the booth in the cafe she looked outside and saw snow gently begin to fall. She pulled out her cell phone and built the courage to send a text to Miranda.

Andy: Hey, tonight was great! I'll be over around four to help set things up for Christmas day! :) see you then call or text if you need me xx

Placing her phone on the table she took a sip of her coffee and began to eat her muffin. It wasn't until about half an hour later, when her phone buzzed did she receive a text back.

Miranda: Adequate

One word

No kisses

Miranda was pissed.

TBC...

Please review and suggest some ideas would love to hear your thoughts on this? Do I need work on anything? Spelling? Or is it confusing? Or are my sex scenes crap? Let me know? Thanks xx


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Sorry I haven't updated in a while been pretty busy with the New Years parties but I promise with me starting back at college this Monday there will be an update every day sounds pretty weird, but I have a long bus journey too and from my college so I get to write on the bus

Summary: We find out what has been bugging Miranda so much in this chapter

Rating: M for language nothing else in this one sorry

Chapter 4

Miranda lay on her back restless and waiting for her 6:30 wake up call. Was it really necessary for her body to wake 2 hours before needed? Of course it was… she had no say in the matter. Her mind had sent her a rather nasty message last night, waking her and keeping her away from any chance of falling back to sleep again. Deciding she couldn't take the waiting any longer Miranda pushed her tired body out of bed and into the bathroom. Taking a quick and regretful look in the mirror Miranda began to get ready.

Hair, make up and dressed by 7:30, Miranda picked up her cell phone and saw 6 messages and 3 missed calls from Andrea; the woman was not giving up. Without checking what the young journalist had to say she deleted all messages and missed calls. Walking down into the kitchen she noticed a searing hot coffee made by Suzanne, the housekeeper, and stood behind the counter taking a sip whilst reading the morning paper and waiting for the twins to say goodbye before school.

"Good morning, Ms Priestly" Suzanne walked into the kitchen with the groceries that would have just been dropped off.

"Is it?" Miranda continued to the study taking her coffee and paper, she didn't need happy cheery Italians telling whether or not it was a good morning.

Suzanne pulled her cell out and text Roy

Suzanne: Foul mood alert, get here 10 mins early! Twins aren't even up yet, don't know what's happened but she is not happy!

Suzanne began to put the groceries away and sighed at the unfortunate day she just knew Runway staff were in for.

At 8am Miranda quickly said goodbye to the girls and walked out into the car.

"Morning, Miranda" Roy said with a smile on his face hoping that Suzanne had misjudged Miranda's mood. But no such look. The death stare Roy received and the crisp cut off voice Miranda used to say

"Do I pay you for pleasantries?" was enough to confirm that Suzanne was in fact right.

"No Miranda. Sorry Miranda" Roy shut the door and walked around to the drivers seat, quickly texting Emily.

Roy: You are all going to be headless if you do not have EVERYTHING right today… Nothing can go wrong today…

Emily received the text and felt like crying… great.

Back at the house Caroline looked at Cassidy across from her at the table.

"Mom looked angry…" Caroline said shyly, she knew exactly why she was like that

"Yeah when does she not Caro? Just let her staff deal with her and she will be fine by tonight…" Cassidy also knew exactly why their mom was acting strange.

Just then the house phone rang, Caroline quickly grabbed it.

"Hello mom?"

"No, it's Andy… I take it your mom isn't there?" Caroline panicked; she couldn't get what she had seen last night out of her head. She threw the phone at Cassidy who squealed.

"WHAT ARE YOU-"

"It's Andy… you didn't actually see it... I DID! You talk to her… I can't" Cassidy hastily picked up the phone.

"Hey Andy, its Cass"

"Oh, hey Cass is your mom there?"

"No sorry, she left about fifteen minutes ago… look Andy I should warn you… she was angry, we don't know about what but it clearly wasn't good so go carful"

"Thanks for the heads up Cass"

"You over tonight?"

"Well… that kinda depends on your mom"

"You guys have a fight?" Cassidy knew the problem, but made out she had no clue.

"No… I don't think so anyway… I just… she hasn't been answering my texts or calls since last night… I swear I'm close to going to the office. She wont speak to me any other way" Cassidy liked Andy, and she had no problem with her mom seeing Andy, she just wished they had told her and her sister. Cassidy sighed.

"Ok Andy well… just try and remember what your best friend is known for?"

"Dragon lady…"

"No… grudges" Cassidy put the phone down.

Andy sat at her desk, her hands hovering over the keyboard trying to finish an article. Looking around she noticed her boss wasn't in. She opened her email and wrote

**To: MirandaP **

**From: AndreaS **

**Will you please tell me what's wrong, I'm going crazy here! **

Send. Andy sat back in her chair and sighed. What had she done wrong? She had followed the rules perfectly, she left. That was what they had agreed… No strings attached.

Forcing herself to continue with her work she tried to finish the article. 2 hours later Andy still hadn't heard anything from Miranda she decided to send another email.

**To: ****MirandaP **

**From: AndreaS **

**I'm not going away Miranda and I refuse to talk about what happened last night over a BUISNESS email, but you leave me no option! I know you are getting my texts, my phone calls, my emails! Miranda talk to me please? Even if it means you don't want this anymore I don't care! I need to know!**

Andy sighed. What had she been thinking? She knew it was too much for Miranda, now she had to spend Christmas alone and more to the point her life without Miranda! That woman drove her crazy!

Sitting at her desk, the run through was half way through and it was a disaster. Could no one perform their jobs successfully around here? Opening her email box Miranda read two emails from Andrea. Looking to her employees she said in a deathly low voice

"That's all"

"But-" Serena began to protest but was smartly shoved out by Nigel along with the two models in toe.

**To: ****AndreaS **

**From: ****MirandaP **

**Leave it Andrea, what happened was a mistake! I have decided to take the girls away for Christmas, somewhere quiet away from the paparazzi and I would like to spend it alone with my girls. What happened can never happen again, our relationship as well as friendship needs to end. You are permitted to see my girls but I will not be there when you do. Have a nice Christmas Andrea.**

Sighing Miranda hit send. She couldn't believe she had just basically deleted Andrea from her life. Her only friend and had just thrown her away. 'It had to be done' was what her mind was saying but her heart was screaming 'ARE YOU FUCKING CRAZY!'

**To: ****MirandaP **

**From: AndreaS **

**Why? What did I do wrong? This is crazy! I need to talk to you in person Miranda!**

**To: ****AndreaS **

**From: ****MirandaP **

**No Andrea I have said all that needs to be said, I do not explain myself ever. And be sure to delete that picture**

**To: ****MirandaP **

**From: AndreaS **

**I see covering your tracks Miranda? This is not the end of us I won't let it be.**

**To: ****AndreaS **

**From: ****MirandaP **

**Andrea don't be ridiculous, there never was an 'us' we had a little fun that's all!**

**To: ****MirandaP **

**From: AndreaS **

**Wasn't that when my head was between your fucking legs licking your pussy like a fucking popsicle was it! You're fucking ridiculous Miranda!**

**To: ****AndreaS **

**From: ****MirandaP **

**Refrain from using fowl language thank you… Now merry Christmas Andrea. **

**To: ****MirandaP **

**From: AndreaS **

**One word Miranda? BITCH!**

Miranda felt like crying for the first time in an eternity.

"Emily" the redhead jumped to her feet and rushed in.

"I'm taking my girls to Aspen, make the arrangements. Tell the new girl to get me a starbucks, and inform all my appointments for the next week that I will be unavailable. That's all"

"Yes, Miranda" How did the woman expect her to get a flight to Aspen on Christmas eve?

Turning off her computer and heading for the subway Andy was about to cry when her cell rang. It was Caroline.

"Ok I have no idea what is happening between you and my mom and as long as she is happy I don't care, right know she isn't happy so here is what I want you to do! I don't care how you do it but I want it DONE!"

"Caroline what are you talking about?" how was this girl 13?

"Listen ok! For Christs sake! Mom just called, we are going to our holiday home in Aspen… Tonight. I want you to do a big romantic movie style gesture and make her see that you love her and she loves you! I don't know how but you need to do it"

"Caroline your mother doesn't feel like that about me!"

"Really? Is it like impossible for adults to see other adults honest feelings? I saw you last night… I err… it was disturbing what I saw but you were both enjoying yourself I know that much! She isn't home yet but she told us to pack, go to her office and renounce all your true feelings for my mom… you know she ain't gonna confess first"

"Look what you saw, it was just an arrangement between two friends-"

"Friends with benefits? Yes I know… Cass did it… not sister Cass my friend Cass she is 16 but she ended up developing feelings"

"Yeah well its not like that with me and your mom-"

"BULL! No one can do friends with benefits without the feelings its impossible! I swear!"

"Are you sure? Because this isn't a movie… its my life Caroline"

"DON'T go Bon Jovi on me! Go see my mom see if you can sort it out PLEASE?" Andy hesitated.

Miranda was the only one in the office it was 9 pm and she was getting ready for her week off. The elevator dinged and Miranda watched the dark corridor. Watching and waiting as a small female figure walked down the hallway.

Miranda stood and waited for the figure to get closer

Andrea.

Miranda's breath hitched, the young woman looked royally pissed off and that was putting it lightly.

"Just who the hell do you think you are Miranda? Hmm? Cancelling our whole friendship and 'agreement' as if it were a meeting with Irv?" shocked at seeing this normally calm young woman Miranda sat back down in her chair.

"I –" Andy cut her off

"NO I'm talking! I'm tired of your diva shit! You are going to hear me out! We did nothing wrong last night, or the night before that! I care for you deeply Miranda and I will not let you just walk out of my life just like that! I refuse to let it happen! I don't care if I suffer the next 20 years from your mood swings; which are kinda giving me whiplash by the way; I will not let you throw what we have away!" Miranda quirked an eyebrow

"And Andrea, prey tell, what do we have? A quick fuck? No strings? I'am 52 years old I don't need casual sex… I need stability. I need a relationship Andrea" Andy stepped forward and took Miranda's hand in her own

"Who said I don't do stability?"

TBC…

Well? I hope its not a disappointment?


	5. Chapter 5

AN: just wanted to thank all those that took the time to review my work. It is amazing to know that people are reading my stuff and actually liking it! So thank you all for your lovely comments :) x's

AN: Someone suggested I have a rival come back and threaten Miranda and I thought what a GREAT idea... I'm so sorry I can't remember the person who suggested it but thank you! :)

Chapter 5

Miranda pulled away from Andy and sat back down on her chair. Swivelling around she faced the window and looked out at the New York skyline. It took a few minutes to realise Miranda wasn't going to hear her.

"Tell the twins I tried... And to have a nice time in Aspen... Merry Christmas Miranda" Andy turned and walked out the office.

Getting on the subway Andy just sat on her own, phone in hand and simply hoping Miranda would phone or text. She never did.

2 month later...

Andy and Miranda hadn't kept in contact and were making sure they avoided each other, not to Andy's want but Miranda had told her to leave and she had. She didn't see Caroline or Cassidy and she kept away from any function that Miranda was attending. But she missed Miranda, she missed laughing with Miranda, going out with the girls and Miranda, shopping and well anything to do with the Priestly girls. How could Miranda shut their friendship off so quickly and at such a strange time?

~Runway offices~

Miranda was sitting at her desk going over the newest Burberry photo shoot, it was all wrong of course... The models were too skinny and they had soulless faces... No this would not do. Pulling her from her work was Emily standing at her door. Lifting her head slowly, giving her first assistant a deathly glare

"What?"

"Err... Mi-Miranda... There is someone here to see you... She says you will know who she is and that I have to let her in or she will come in on her own accord."

"Did she say her name?"

"No"

"Then send her in..."

"You're sur-" Miranda tilted her head

"Of course, Miranda. I'll send her in now"

Emily scurried back out of the office and Miranda got back to her work. Only to be interrupted by someone standing at her office doors. Lifting her head yet again, she looked at the woman who stood one foot away.

"Miranda darling, how's things?" Miranda was simply speechless and couldn't seem to find her words quick enough.

"Cat gotcha ya tongue... Sis..."

"Rachel..." Miranda tried to speak in her usual glacier tone but it didn't work.

"Well at least you remember my name" Miranda cleared her throat

"Well the last time I saw you, you were naked... In bed with my first husband..." Miranda said in a deathly tone.

"Ohhh pish posh! Details Miranda! Sisters are suppose to share after all..." Miranda rose from her chair and stalked towards the door standing behind her 'sister' Miranda closed the door and moved to her couch, she sat down regally and crossed her legs.

"I'd rather I kept my husband MY husband thank you"

"He was an ass... And not very good in bed either! No wonder he got YOU pregnant..." Rachel laughed, seemingly more evil than Miranda's if possible, her bottle blonde waist length hair (obviously extensions) and her looks were corrupted by the Hollywood Botox regime. She used to have the natural beauty like Miranda but decided her looks were ageing and went under the knife.

"Anyway that's not why I'm here" 'she wants something' Miranda thought. And as if reading her mind Rachel reached down and pulled an envelope from her Prada (last season) purse.

"Then prey tell why are you here?" Rachel handed the envelope over to Miranda, she accepted and opened it up. Gasping at what she saw.

"How- Where-" she looked at Rachel incredulous, in the envelope two photographs, the one she had sent to Andrea and the one Andrea had sent to her.

"I'm going to kill her"

"Oh Miranda relax, this has nothing to do with your little play toy. I got them from a friend who managed to get them... How I don't know...but I payed a lot of money for those photographs... Only copy mind you!" Miranda looked at her sister.

"And you want me to pay you..."

"AND then some! Listen I couldn't careless who my sister fucks... Male OR female! But I do want compensation for my... Trouble" Rachel moved to Miranda's desk and picked up a picture of the twins.

"How are my little gorgeous nieces these days?" Miranda chose to ignore.

"How do I know that these pohtos are the only ones out there... How do I know there aren't more copies?"

"You don't but that's what you get when you become a slut and send pictures to various lovers... Truth comes out in the end lovely lil sis" Miranda cringed

"Do not call me that! Rachel this is my career we are talking about!"

"Oh don't you think I know that? Hmmm? Why do you think I'm threatening you with it? You really are pathetic you know that? I want 3 million dollars into my account by the end of today or I will see that those photos are released" the next thing Miranda knew Rachel was in front of her and taking the photos back. Miranda tried to grab them but missed.

"Ah ah ahhh! Now Miranda are you gonna be good and get that money for me?"

"Rachel I cannot simply pull out 3 million dollars from my account! I can maybe get you 1 million?"

"Why ever not?"

"The bank simply won't allow it!"

"You're 'Miranda Priestly' you can do anything! Do it! By the end of the day or I'll send these to page six... Sure they'll have a field day with them! I must say Mira you managed to keep that gorgeous body you have had for so long! Remember when we used to go to the beach and flaunt our stuff whilst daddy went somewhere in Europe?" Rachel was twisting Miranda's photograph from side to side, then she changed to Andrea's photo

"She is devine I must say! I mean too good for you, maybe she wouldn't mind something a little more.." Miranda hopped in feeling the jealousy rising up.

"Fake?"

"Clever Miranda darling" Miranda nodded her head slightly

"End of the day or these go.." Rachel collected her bag and exited the office. Miranda sat speechless and motionless. What could she do? Jumping into action she ran to the phone and dialled the first person in mind, luckily they picked up straight away.

"Hello?"

"Andrea, I need your help"

"Miranda? What's wrong? You sound like your... Your crying?"

"Please Andrea I need your help!"

"I'm on my way" Andrea hung up and left a crying and motionless Miranda alone in her office.

~20 minutes later...~

"Emily will you please let me in!"

"NO! I can't she will KILL me! You have to-" Andy pushed past Emily and through the doors to see Miranda sitting at her desk... Crying... Andy turned and closed the door to block out an intruding Emily.

Andy went round to Miranda's desk and bent down in front of her taking her hands in her own.

"Miranda what's happened?"

"That- that... Stupid picture you - you sent me!..." Andy suddenly felt sick

"It- my sister... She found it... And mine!" Andy took Miranda in a hug. She didn't even know Miranda had a sister.

"It's gonna be ok!"

"NO! It won't- won't be okay! She wants 3- 3 million dollars... By the end of the day!"

"Oh" Andy pulled back again

"Yes oh" Miranda wiped at her tears

"Ok... So what do you want to do?"

"I have no option but to... Do it"

"You have the money?" Miranda simply looked at Andrea

"Yes I have the money, but it's a lot of money!"

"Miranda for your career... You have to do it!"

"Yes you'd like that wouldn't you? Hmmm? For me to pay for YOUR mistakes? Budding journalist doesn't need a naked picture on page six does she!" Andy was shocked, she was here for Miranda!

"No Miranda... This isn't about me... It's about you! You can't have a NAKED picture of yourself on page six!" Miranda nodded... Then laughed... A genuine laugh not a fake one!

"What's funny?"

"It's ridiculous... My sister is threatening me... My own flesh and blood... Three million dollars Andrea..." minutes passed without either woman saying anything. Finally Miranda reached for the phone and Andrea stood and crossed her arms across her chest.

"Mr Lawrey I have a question for you"

"Can I transact three million dollars into an account?"

"Yes thank you... To a Rachel Princheck... No... I don't care... End of the day" there was a long pause

"Yes that's all..." Miranda slowly put the phone down.

"It's done"

TBC...

Thank you I know it's not long but this took ages until I was happy with it... I still feel I could have done better but this is good as I'm going to get it :( anyway thanks for reading...


	6. Chapter 6

AN: Someone posted a review as a guest for my last chapter, they were honest and it was so good to hear some suggestions! I LOVE hearing how you love my work but would LOVE some constructive criticism as well! There was one who said they found the chapter confusing and asked why Miranda had bowed down to Rachel so easily... I should have explained at the end of the last chapter that the reason will become clear in this chapter when Miranda explains to Andy.

Thank you the guest that gave the criticism, in my eyes criticism is a great way to improve! :) I love all your comments and appreciate the time you have taken to review thank you! Xx

On with the chapter then! :)

Chapter 6

Miranda stood at the window of her office as Andy watched, she couldn't bring herself to talk for if she did it would end up her ranting to Miranda.

"I didn't know who else to call..." Miranda finally said in a dead voice.

Andy didn't reply, letting Miranda lead.

"You know I thought I could have a little fun and hope my career wouldn't have to suffer. But then again how can that be possible? I have rivals all around the world that would give their right arm to bring me down... It doesn't bother me that the pictures might have gotten out and everyone see me... It bothers me that the twins would have to see that... To hear that their mother is a-" Andy was about to blow

"You. Are. Not. A. Slut!" Andy said in a low threatening tone...

"Maybe not a slut then but what kind of 53 year old mother/divorcee sends a 25 year old girl a naked picture" Andy knew it was a rhetorical question but answered anyway.

"The kind that received a one from a 27 year old; by the way; woman? Miranda I sent you one first, not the other way round... Miranda it was fucking natural to react that way! We were attracted to each other!" Andrea was right once she started she couldn't stop and so she ranted

"God why aren't you more bothered about the fact that you just told me to LEAVE! Never to see you again!? You know you had feelings for me and I you? So why the hell do you think I would want whatever was going on between us to stop?" Miranda looked shocked at Andy's reveal, also surprised that the usually calm woman had risen her voice so that Miranda flinched at every sentence.

"I.. I couldn't-" Andrea interrupted

"You couldn't what Miranda? Face the humiliation of being attracted to a women? Or could you not face the humiliation of being attracted to me? Because let's face it our 'no strings attached arrangement' was bullshit and you know it! It was just a way to get closer to each other in a way we know we both wanted!" Miranda felt tears prick at her eyes

"I would never be embarrassed to have you on my arm, Andrea!" Miranda stated in a defensive tone

"THEN WHY DID YOU TELL ME TO LEAVE?" Miranda flinched again as Andrea stood and edged closer to Miranda.

"Please lower your-"

"NO! Do not tell me to lower my voice when you won't fucking give me an answer! For Christ sake give me SOMETHING? ANYTHING?" Miranda turned and saw Andrea was feet away, striding towards her with purpose she took the young woman's face in her hands and brought her lips to her own.

Within seconds Andrea had her fingers intwined in Miranda's silver locks, pulling the woman ever closer. Tongues merged in a dance of passion and when breath was needed Andrea was the first to pull back.

"What- why? What was that?" Andy stammered as she tried to catch her breath.

"I needed to show you... Why I just couldn't fuck you and toss you away! The first time we... You know... And I hugged you, I'm not really a cuddler... Ask my ex husbands and lovers... But I just couldn't seem to let you go... I didn't want to let you go" Miranda admitted.

"Then why didn't you tell me that?" Andy sighed and sat back down on the chair opposite Miranda's.

"I didn't think you felt the same way..." Andy looked at Miranda then.

"Well I did" Andy crossed her arms at her chest.

"I didn't know that! Please Andrea not now I'm trying to get my head around being defeated by my own sister!" In that moment Andy knew that there was something else to this story...

"What did she do to you that made you bow down... Make you look so vulnerable?" Miranda looked at Andy, then away. She seemed to contemplate on telling Andy.

"Tell me?" Miranda rose her head again.

"Come to the townhouse tonight, I'll text you when the twins are in bed... I don't want them getting their hopes up... You haven't heard what I'm going to tell you and I have a feeling you won't like it" Andy nodded, and although she knew Miranda's words were a dismissal she walked around to Miranda and took her hand that was sitting in her lap.

"Let me me be the judge of that" leading her hand to her lips Andy kissed Miranda's hand and left the office.

~9pm at the townhouse~

Andrea rang the doorbell and waited outside Miranda's townhouse. A couple of minutes later a pyjama clad Miranda opened the door, stepping aside she motioned for Andy to enter. Without saying a word Miranda headed down the hallway, turned right and left Andy to put her coat in the closet.

Andy patted her hands down her casual jeans and Calvin Klein t-shirt as she slowly made her way down the hallway and turning right where Miranda had just turned.

Clearly the study Miranda was pouring two small glasses of whiskey.

"Whiskey?" Andy asked

"You'll need it" Miranda said as she passed Andy a glass and sat down on the sofa. Pulling her feet up and placing her robe over her bare legs Miranda finally settled and Andrea assumed she was waiting for her to sit down as well.

Gracefully as her shaky legs would allow her Andy sat next to Miranda on the small couch. There was a long silence before Miranda cleared her throat and began to speak.

"When I was 12 and my sister was 16, My step father abused me... Sexually as well as being punched and kicked. He always made sure the bruises were well away from anyone's eye. Our mother died when I was 6 and I never really got on with Paul; my step father; and Rachel was never there. She started drinking heavily when she was 14 and she was never around, she got on better with Paul than I did and therefore any attempt of me trying to tell her that this was going on she would hit me herself, I was scared and so when I reached 16 I ran away. We were living in Ohio at the time and I got a flight to New York, I had some money saved up from a small waitressing job and I managed to get an apartment with a woman. We later became involved and I was happy! It was great having the independence and I thought I would never look back and begin my life, career, family you know everything a 16 year old wishes for" Miranda drained her glass and poured herself another.

"Anyway about a year and a half later, Rachel found me. Told me Paul had died and that I should come back to Ohio. I told her no and that I didn't believe he was dead, she slapped me and told me 'You should be greatful he didn't kill you whilst he had the chance you ungrateful slut!'" Miranda repeated exactly what had been said to her that day in the same hateful tone Rachel had spat at her.

"I threw her out of the apartment and told her to never contact me again, but she kept coming back again and again! Trying to 'make amends' the amount of times she threatened me! She even told the Enquirer that I had been raped as a child... Luckily I had enough power to detract the article, and those that did see it didn't believe it" Andy kept quiet as Miranda slowly sipped her whiskey, having almost drained another glass.

"After that happened I told her to leave again, and she did until she found out I was pregnant. She came back told me she wanted to be the perfect auntie to her sisters children! I didn't believe her of course but when she returned I was only 4 month pregnant, and so over the next 5 month she proved herself! Or faked it, because about a year after the twins were born I walked in on her and my husband. They had been having an affair. I don't know why I was so surprised I knew Richard had been pulling away from me, but what frustrated me was he knew how untrustworthy my sister was, what she put me through as a child!"

"I told her to leave the house and she did! I thought it was all over, she had promised me the press wouldn't find out about the affair! For a while the press believed that we were just divorcing, they then got a phone call from an anonymous source telling them that she had an affair with Miranda Priestly's husband, why she kept it anonymous I have no idea, because in the end she went on tv and told the world about how I was a cold heartless bitch and I had been since birth! That she felt sorry for Richard and he was just a pity fuck! So you may wonder why I 'bowed down' as you so eloquently put it, but I did not fancy having her blackmail me for the rest of my life with that knowledge!" Andy suddenly realised that Rachel still had the photographs

"What about the photographs?"

"Well... That my dear is where the real Miranda Priestly comes in... In 2002 Rachel married, the man was wealthy and had a hefty insurance price for his head! He was 73 years old she was 51... Anyway she murdered him... In cold blood pushed him down the stairs! I knew because I saw her do it! That was one of the times we were friends and I was heading over, I saw her push him down the stairs. She doesn't know I saw but I did! I thought I'd keep it to myself if she gets away with it... I may be able to use it as leverage one day and I was going to when I found out about the affair but I promised myself that I wouldn't unless it put my girls or my career in danger, and it qualified for neither. Today the police received an anonymous tip off that she murdered him and she is in custody as we speak! And not only that, I have someone I trust dearly over at her apartment looking at every possible thing where she could have copies of those photographs, she posted the others in the mail an hour ago." Just as Miranda was about to continue the phone rang

"Hello"

"Oh ok... Well bring it to me! Yes keep searching! Ok... That's all" Miranda put her mobile back on her desk.

"He found another two photographs, I knew she would make copies!" Andy was then curious about who was ransacking Rachel's apartment

"Who is it?" Miranda was shocked at Andy's question

"It doesn't matter who it is, just know they are professional and also have a hatred for Rachel!"

"Richard" Andy stated

"Yes, Richard. I trust him, he is the girls' father, he hates Rachel for destroying his marriage and he still loves me" Andy nodded, it made sense.

"Wait how did Rachel get the pictures?"

"Richard was looking at Rachel's laptop, turns out that phone companies have a mole between them! She had all of our texts and the two photographs saved... She was stupid enough to email the employee and they have found a much more appropriate job... Or they will when I decide to take them of the blacklist" Miranda winked at Andy.

"So did Rachel get the money?" Miranda shook her head

"No, I stopped the transaction before it went through"

"And why didn't you do this before... Whilst I was there?"

"To be honest Andrea, I was in that much shock I forgot about that little tale of mine that I had kept for a rainy day. And all I could think about was coming up to her every demand making sure she didn't have one reason to send the photographs to the press" Andy nodded

"One more question?" Miranda nodded

"She won't go down for the husband thing, because... Well there is no evidence?"

"No but it got her out of her apartment long enough to get rid of any evidence... I also made sure I deleted all the texts and that picture..." Andy nodded then realised something

"You kept our texts?"

"Oh Andrea we could never have been 'Friends with Benefits'!"

TBC?

Shall I end it there?


	7. Chapter 7

AN: thank you all for your lovely reviews they made me smile, I thought this story had failed miserably but looks like you all enjoyed it! :O anyway on with the words!

Chapter 7

Andrea sat patiently as Miranda explained everything slowly and surely. And when she had asked

"You kept texts?" And Miranda had replied

"Oh Andrea we could never be friends with benefits" Andrea took that as her dismissal, she stood and motioned to leave. A hand grabbed at her wrist and a soft

"Stay" was announced

Looking over her shoulder, dragging her eyes to Miranda's ice blue ones and then frowning.

"Why?" Miranda slowly stood up, placing her glass on the desk and taking Andy's face in both her hands she slowly brought her lips to the young naturally rouged soft lips.

The kiss started soft and slow, Miranda giving Andrea a reason and an option to stay. Andy slowly lifted her arms from her side and brought them around Miranda's neck, linking her fingers and bringing Miranda closer. Miranda gasped and Andrea used this opportunity to slip her tongue in and mesh her own with Miranda's. The kiss became much more urgent, but passionate. Miranda had her hands on Andrea's hips and was slowly pulling her blouse from her jeans when she murmured agains Andrea's lips

"Sure?" Andy could only nod as Miranda's hands wandering up her back and slowly taking her shirt off, made her gasp. Breaking the kiss Miranda moved to Andy's neck and softly nibbled and licked.

"Oh God" Andy moaned in pleasure as the blouse was slowly being unbuttoned and as each piece of skin was being revealed Miranda used her soft lips to make Andrea writhe under her hands.

Miranda was on the last button and she slowly pulled the blouse away from Andrea, dropping it to the floor like last seasons Prada. Miranda gasped

"So beautiful" before Andrea could protest Miranda was latched to her chest nibbling at her lace clad breasts. Andy was moaning as miranda's wonderful lips worked at her chest. Miranda reached behind Andrea and unclasped her bra, taking it away from her Miranda took her right hand and began running fingers over the hardened bud. Taking Andy's right nipple in her mouth and slowly swirling her tongue around it. Andy gasped and arched her back, pushing her chest further towards Miranda.

Andy then realised she was the only one who was nearly naked.

"Overdressed" she mumbled

Taking her locked hands in Miranda's hair, she reached down and slowly undid the bow pulling apart either side. Miranda seemed to realise what she was doing and stood up straight, taking Andrea's lips back to her own and invading her mouth. Exploring every inch she could.

Andy reached for the lapels of Miranda's robe and slowly took it off her shoulders letting it pool to the floor. Andy stared at Miranda as she realised Miranda was naked underneath, Miranda lifted her lips into a smirk

"Now who's overdressed?" Reaching down the her jeans Miranda undid the button and slowly pushed her underwear and jeans down her legs, kissing the exposed skin. Andy gasped and fell back down onto the couch bringing Miranda tumbling on top of her.

Miranda straddled Andy and as their hot cores touched they both let out a groan. Andy took control then and flipped them both over, laughing Andy let her hands wander over Miranda's smooth skin. Bending between Miranda's spread legs, Andy pushed herself to the floor and on her knees. Quickly glancing at Miranda she saw Miranda's head was back, her mouth open and she was breathing heavy. Andy smiled at the sight.

Slowly bringing her watering mouth to Miranda's exposed pussy she latched onto her clit. Miranda bucked under the surprise jolt of pleasure that ran through her. Andy grabbed Miranda's hips and held her down, making sure she applied pressure with her tongue to the places that made Miranda squirm beneath her.

"Only- only you can do ahhh- do this to me!" the confession came out as a weak and guttural moan, but Andy caught what she meant. Reaching her tongue down to Miranda's entrance she dipped it in and began to thrust inside her older lover with her very energetic tongue.

"Oh god... YES! I'm - I'm close!" Miranda shouted.

One final flick of her tongue and Miranda was screaming her name and softly panting as she came off her high. Andy made her way to Miranda on the couch and held her until her body got over the afterglow.

"That was amazing!" Andy smiled, happy she had pleased Miranda she softly kissed her sweating forehead.

"Will you stay the night? The twins are at their fathers..."

"I would love too"

~Next morning~

Andy woke up to soft lips asking for permission to engage in a passionate kiss. Moaning Andy was suddenly awake and took the opportunity to kiss Miranda deeply. She felt a soft hand travel from her breast down her abdomen to her already dropping pussy. Gasping as Miranda's excellent fingers began to rub her clit, Andy pushed her hips up and arched her back, moaning into the kiss Miranda had still not given up on. Slowly moving her fingers, Miranda reached Andy's entrance and thrust two fingers into her dripping heat.

"Ahh god what you do to me!" Miranda moved to Andy's neck softly kissing the skin making Andy's hips buck against the hand that was slowly moving in and out of her pussy.

"Miranda!" Andy felt her orgasm build up. She was on the edge, when Miranda latched onto her nipple and twirled her tongue on the hardened bud she screamed out her orgasm.

Still shuddering as Miranda pulled her fingers out and kissed her softly on the cheek Andy panted her way down from her high

"Good morning"

"Indeed it is" was Andy's breathless reply.

~11am in the Priestly kitchen~

After getting showered (together) and getting dressed (only just) Miranda and Andy were sitting at the dining table, eating toast and a cup of coffee each. Both were watching the kitchen TV but neither let go of each others hands. Miranda gently rubbed her thumb over Andrea's hand.

"What do you want to do today?" Andy asked whilst sipping her coffee

"Is taking you back to bed not an option?" Andy leaned over and kissed Miranda slow and sensually. 'She tastes like coffee mmmm...' were Andrea's thoughts as the kiss got heated. Miranda pulled back first.

"Well we could go to Central Park?" Andy suggested

"How about shopping... Now your my girlfriend you are going to need a much more acceptable wardrobe young lady!"

"Quit with the young and my wardrobe is acceptable... Just not to you!" Miranda was about to reply when something on the news caught her eye.

"Miranda Priestly's sister Rachel Princheck has been arrested. First allegations of murder, which have now turned into fraud. The older sister of America's Runway fashion magazine Editor in chief, was originally thought to have murdered her late husband back in 2002. However when the NYPD started the investigation, they realised Ms Rachel Princheck, otherwise known as Ruby Allman, has claimed thousands of dollars that are not hers to be had! As far as we know there is enough evidence for jail time. How long is to be determined. Rachel is also under investigation for the murder charges. We'll have more information for you later on in the day. I've been Tasmin-" Miranda cut off the annoying reporter and looked at a clearly shocked Andrea.

"Wow" was Andy's reaction

"Indeed"

"Celebrate?"

"Indeed" Miranda took Andrea's hand and lead her back to the bedroom, after all friends with benefits were definitely booty calls...

The End... Maybe

I'm definitely thinking its the end and if I do continue (big if) will be a new story but I will make sure y'all know if it is related to it :) anyway let me know what you think! Constructive criticism is welcome always! However it is always great to hear how great I am! ;) lol JOKING!


End file.
